So Close
by H. Mae
Summary: A bitter sweet romantic dance between two best friends. Inspired by the dance scene in Enchanted - so if you've seen the movie, then you know how this goes...(For the first chapter that is ;) ) It's a series of one-shots. It can stand alone but putting it all together isn't so bad either. Hope you like it Rating may or may not change.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N:**** **It would be awesome to listen to the song while you read or - before you read, you know, just to get into the 'light' mood. This story was originally meant for my OC's Lela (who is Sam here), Justin (Danny) and Chester (Tucker), but I thought it would fit perfectly for DannyxSam. ****

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Danny Phantom in any way. This story is inspired by Enchanted (which I also do not own), in the dance scene at the ball. I just had to make at least a short drabble on it. It was hard to resist. So anyways, umm... oh yes, original song is by Jon Mclaughlin. :3 **

**Also, I do not own anything you think seem's familiar to you from anywhere else besides this story. **

**So anyways - hope you guys enjoy this bitter-sweet romance~~~ **

* * *

**"So Close"**

The music played softly around the two friends. They sat awkwardly in silence, allowing the melody from the piano to drift across them. Just then the black haired boy got up and offered his hand to the Goth beauty next to him.

"Dance with me."

He didn't need to push her any further, a small smile spread across her lips as she took his hand. He waltzed them onto their make shift dance floor of their gymnasium. The place which once was filled with balls and hanging ropes for climbing were put away. Now balloons scattered around the floor, and the fruity smell of punch filled the air. The neon lights dimmed down following the slow song that the DJ was playing. All the teens paired up and gazed into their partners eyes. Bright blues met pale lavenders.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on for only two.  
_

Danny's left hand was on her waist, his right was gently holding onto her fingers. He pulled her close to him and swayed them across the dance floor.

_So close, together.  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive._

He dropped her hand and took her by the waist, her own hands snaking around his neck, their foreheads pressed against one another.

"Sam…" he whispered.

"Yes Danny?" her voice was cool and soft.

_A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew.  
_

He sighed and brought them back to their original position, taking her hand in his. He smiled wearily, "Nothing, just wanted to say your name." She tried to smile back, but it came out more of an apologetic look than the comfort he was hoping for.

_So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
to hold you so close._

He twirled her around making her deep purple gown flutter and cascade ever so gracefully. She was so beautiful, and she looked especially beautiful tonight. Her hair was brought up with light curls framing her feminine face. Her bright amethyst eyes searching his, as if trying to tell him a secret she's been keeping for so long.

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close...

He was tapped on the shoulder by another boy. "May I cut in?" he gave a grin to the girl. The raven haired boy shook his head trying to bring himself back to reality.

"Of course." He said and gave Sam away. She looked back with worry. The boy pulled her into position and continued where she and Danny had left off.

The young halfa shot her another one of his trademark smirks, silently telling her _'it's alright' _before slumping down on one of the empty chairs by the walls.

"Why'd you let her go?" a voice startled him. It was Tucker. He had a drink in his hand and pointed at the couple dancing in the middle of the floor.

"He's her boyfriend." Danny said in a monotone.

"You know that isn't true."

"He asked her out Tuck."

"She didn't say yes."

"Well not yet."

"Then why are you giving her the chance to when you _clearly _don't want it?" the techno-geek raised a brow in confusion.

Danny stayed silent, thinking of the many qualities of the boy who was dancing with his best friend.

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

"She's just my friend Tucker."

"And your just helplessly in love with her."

_We're so close to reaching  
that famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...  
so close, so close  
and still so far..._

The song ended, and all the pairs bowed low. The young halfa's eyes didn't leave Sam for even a second. He opened his mouth to speak, his gaze on her ever so constant.

"Yeah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ... **

* * *

**A.N: So what do you guys think? I just couldn't bring myself to type the words _THE END _at the end cuz it would suck as an ending :)) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: ****Okay so I really didn't wanna end the story there, but I was in a very bad state of writer's block for this specific story (cuz I'm currently writing like – 3 more stories which I haven't posted yet.) For the future reader's sake, pay no attention to all the rambling I did up there. Anywho~ since I got the first chapter of this story from my original OC's, I decided to dig up some more that might go well with Danny and Sam. This is what I managed to pull together, I hope u like it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not under any circumstances own DP. I'd love to, I want to, and I probably will (if destiny or fate lets me) – and once I do, I'm giving the people another round of Phantom Love!**

* * *

Sam sighed at the sight in front of her. Danny was curled in a fatal position on his bed. He had just gone through a really bad break up, well, not exactly a break up, they weren't officially together, but he hoped for it. The Goth was still puzzled with what Danny saw in that girl. They just went on a few dates and he was already all over her.

"Hey loser." She said lightly and sat on the corner of his bed. Danny dug his face into his pillow but didn't say anything. "That was a _seriously_ lame move."

"Tell me about it." He snorted. Not really the first thing she wanted him to say, but it was better than nothing.

Sam chuckled softly, but her smile disappeared as fast as it came. She looked at him worriedly. "I'm right here." She whispered.

"I know." His voice was muffled, but he continued on, "Thanks, Sam."

She hated to see him like that, not exactly broken, but not entirely working either. "There are lots of fish in the water you know."

"So the waters' I will test." He finally got up and grinned lazily at her quoting Katy Perry.

"Seriously Danny, you're still young. You have your whole life to find the right girl." Sam said.

"I know, I know. I just," he ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't get what it's like to like someone who doesn't like you back."

Right then and there she itched to slap her best friend for two reasons; one – to bring him out of his oblivious state, that she had been falling for him slowly by slowly, and now, perhaps that feeling was more than just a crush. Two – he was being completely honest… Sam gave into defeat. The young halfa didn't know how she felt about him, because she'd never tell him. Sure she would show him a few hints, but for them to be anything more than friends, was almost impossible. He was just stating the obvious in front of him; she couldn't take any advantage of that.

"No. You're wrong." The girl said simply, staring blankly at the wall across his room.

Danny whipped his head towards her in surprise. His eyes grew wide and curious. "What?"

"I said, you're wrong." Sam glanced at him for a second and continued to look at the wall.

"So you do have someone you like. I knew it."

"You 'knew it'?"

Danny nodded, "Tucker kindda told me." He grinned. "But he won't say who it is."

The Goth let out a sigh of relief.

"Sam," Danny continued on. "It won't be so hard for you to get a guy."

"Right, and why is that?" her voice droned down.

"Well, 'cause your really cool." Danny started rubbing his neck, which of course, being the best friend she is, knew he was nervous. "You're smart, pretty, fun, and beautiful." After the last words had actually sank into the raven haired boys' mind he blushed a slight shade of red before considering jumping off the window.

"Oh so you _look_ at me?" A smile found its way on her purple painted lips.

Danny was now blushing all the way to his ears. "Wh-what? What! Of course not!" he cleared his throat anxiously. "I mean even if I didn't look at you…" he trailed off.

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah it doesn't. You know what? Don't listen to me. I'm just blabbering nonsense."

"Hm. I see." She pressed her lips into a straight line. "I know just the thing. What time is it?"

Danny looked at her confused. "Um… 6:30."

"Great." She quickly got her bag and straightened out her skirt. "Let's go."

"Go where?" before he could protest, Sam had already managed to drag him out the front door.

They walked quickly down the pavement and onto a familiar route. The sun was setting now, and the Goth started running. She brought them on top of a small hill in the park, their favorite place to hang out, with a big tree behind them.

"Look." She pointed.

He did, and what he saw took his breath. Not like it hadn't in the last 16 years of his life, it just managed to amaze him each and every time. The sun was completely yellow, giving off a warm glow to the sky, which transformed into orange, then pale red that mixed with the pink in between. Further than that was blue, and the higher you would look, the darker it got. Small white twinkling diamonds hung around the darker parts, and everything was just so…

"Beautiful isn't it." Sam breathed out.

He looked at her with a contented smile on his face. What would he do without her? He meant everything he said to her back in his room, even if it was on the _spur_ of the moment, but then again, doesn't that just justify his statements? People tend to tell the truth without thinking. Right now, the most beautiful sight wasn't the sun set, nor was it the stars, not even the cute little babies rocking in the mothers' arms, it was Sam and most likely always will be. He took his time studying her facial features, her long lush eyelashes, her light amethyst eyes, the blush on her cheek –

"You're doing it." She snapped him out of his trance.

"Huh? Doing what?" he asked absent mindedly.

"Staring." She smirked. "So you _do_ look at me."

Danny just looked away half heartedly concentrating on admiring the view of the park, and trying his best to hide the blush that has now crept down to his neck. He must've looked like a love-sick fool.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys enjoy that~? Still don't wanna type the words 'THE END' yet though. Think I should continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** So just a quick authors note, all these chapters can stand alone as one shots, but putting it all together isn't so bad either. Also! I'm making this all up as I go so it may or may not waver here and there. And since Danny is 16 years old it's post Phantom Planet, the kiss and confessions didn't happen. But you guys must already have figured that out. :3 Well that's it. Enjoy~**

**Summary:**** This is a little somethin'-somethin' to give the previous chapter some backbone.**

**Disclaimer:**** I still unfortunately do not own DP.**

* * *

"Danny, are you listening to me?" his date whined in front of him at the Nasty Burgers restaurant.

The halfa shook his head, and tried to focus on her. "What? Sorry Paulina, um, something about heels?"

Her face lit up, "Yes. So I went to the mall the other day and you would not believe what I just –" her voice trailed off in Danny's head. Like the words would come in one ear and exit the other. His mind just couldn't think straight. He stared helplessly behind his date.

Sam was sitting with a guy who had his arms draped around her shoulders. She was laughing… why was she laughing? Danny felt his chest tense up. He clenched his fists and tried looking away for as long as possible, but his eyes just kept bringing him back to the Goth beauty.

" Danny!" Paulina snapped.

"Uh, yeah?"

"You're not listening." She groaned. "Seriously, this is like the _worst_ date ever!"

"I'm sorry. Give me another chance. Do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked, almost pleaded. Anywhere else but here would be fine, just so he won't be distracted by his best friend, and that guy who seems to be smothering her with his everything.

"Movies then." She said after some thought. It didn't take the halfa a second before he got up and escorted his date out of the restaurant.

The walk to the theater was calming – for the boy, his date on the other hand couldn't stop complaining. As soon as they reached the cinema, Danny sighed in relief when she shut up. What did he see in her again?

He paid for their tickets and they took their seat inside. The lights dimmed, and the screen turned on. Just when Danny thought he could go on without anymore distractions, Sam walked in. The raven haired boy held his breath unknowingly as she and her date took their seat right in front of them.

Drew, Sam's date, did the yawn-and-stretch move on her, draping his arms once again over her shoulders and pulling her into a side hug. Danny looked up to the screen before he could see if Sam would comply and lean her head on to his shoulders. He tried his very best to concentrate on the movie, and the fact that he was here with his _own _date. His eyes glanced over at Paulina, who was enjoying the romantic film as much as anyone could. He couldn't quite understand it himself, his feelings that is. For a very long time now, Danny's been crazy for Paulina. Now that the world knows him as not only Danny Fenton but also Phantom, every girl was lining up to be his next date. But even with all his dreams coming to true, he still wasn't satisfied. _Why?_

"Drew! Stop it!" The halfa heard Sam hiss quietly.

"Aw c'mon babe, no one will see." Drew said and tried to kiss her.

"No, stop!"

"Just one kiss won't hurt."

"No!"

The next thing anyone knew was the usher forcibly holding four teens by the collars of their shirts, and dismissing them out of the cinema hall with Drew's head was under a box of popcorn. Apparently Danny's resolve to the 'situation' in front of him was to dunk popcorn on the guy's head before he could smooch his best friend. Sam and Paulina were furious at him for doing so, well mostly Paulina, she slapped Danny hard with her words.

"I don't ever want to go on a date with you again! You're an embarrassment!" she screamed and stormed off.

He slumped down only to be brought back up by Drew with his fists dangerously close to his face. Thankfully Sam was there to stop anything else from happening (as well as the security guards). The young halfa walked back home after that, while his best friend continued on her date with Drew, trying to calm him down.

That evening, just before sunset, she went over to Danny's place and found him lying helplessly on his bed.

"Hey loser." she said, but was greeted with silence. "That was a seriously lame move." She continued.

"Tell me about it." He finally said, making her giggle.

"I'm right here." She whispered, trying her best to comfort him.

"I know…" he replied. "Thanks Sam."

"There are lots of fish in the water."

"So the waters' I will test."

"Seriously Danny, you're still young. You have your whole life to find the right girl." Sam sighed from her friends' failed attempt to tease her.

"I know, I know. I just," how can he put it into words? _Sam, I'm sorry about today, I was annoyed with the way he held you and most of all when he tried to kiss you! I didn't know what got over me, the next thing I realized was throwing my popcorn bag over his head… _did he just admit he was jealous? _Yes alright! You caught me red handed. _It was quite obvious to everybody who Danny truly likes, well… mostly to Tucker, but not to the Goth herself, and he couldn't ever let her find out! What would she think? _She might see me in a weird way, and nothing will ever be the same… or worse… she might never talk to me again. _Fearing the worst, he settled for something simpler.

"You don't get what it's like to like someone who doesn't like you back." He stated plainly.

"No. You're wrong."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said, you're wrong."She repeated.

"So you do have someone you like. I knew it." He said.

"You knew it?"

"Tucker kindda told me." He explained, trying to be positive. "But he won't say who it is."

Sam let out a sigh.

"Sam," Danny continued on. "It won't be so hard for you to get a guy."

"Right, and why is that?" she asked.

"Well, 'cause your really cool." Danny started. "You're smart, pretty, fun, and beautiful." he mentally kicked himself from embarrassment when he realized he was thinking out loud.

"Oh so you _look_ at me?"

The halfa blushed hard. "Wh-what? What! Of course not!" _crap crapcrapcrapcrap_. "I mean even if I didn't look at you…"

"That doesn't make any sense." Sam frowned a little in confusion.

"Yeah it doesn't. You know what? Don't listen to me. I'm just blabbering nonsense."

"Hm. I see." She said in deep thought. "I know just the thing. What time is it?"

"Um… 6:30."

"Great." Sam got up and pulled on Danny's sleeve. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

Without really answering, Sam brought him up a small hill in the park with a large tree – their favorite spot to hang out. She pointed in the direction of the setting sun, and its radiant colors eased Danny's mind. He let out a sigh and thanked the Heavens silently, that they were kind enough to give him such a wonderful person in his life, his eyes drifted across the scenery around and then finally to the Goth beauty standing beside him.

The tight feeling in his chest came back. It wasn't as painful as before, but it didn't make it any easier to bare. Honestly, he doesn't know how long he could keep his feelings for her hidden. Sooner or later he's gonna break, and when he does… _I hope she'll feel the same way._

* * *

**A/N: I admit this chapter really didn't really satisfy my but what the heck. **_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had this story hanging around now for weeks, so I decided to do something about it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**"Stuck"**

A certain raven haired boy fidgeted ever so slightly twisting the covers on him uncomfortably. His pillow seems too hard and too soft at the same time. He was drowning in insomnia.

Soft moon light crept across the floor of his room from his window as the clouds were pushed aside with the wind. Small dust particles floated in the illuminated area and shadows decorated the walls.  
Every now and then cars would drive across and the shadows will do a little dance.

He looked at everything in his room trying his best to distract himself. His clothes were strewn around his room, and books scattered his desk. His bag was lying against his drawers with a few papers sticking out of it. 'Gotta clean up.' he mentally noted. 'Was supposed to earlier today...' the thought brought him directly to the reason why he didn't. It was because of a small group of people who just can't keep their noses to themselves. The party consisted of a techno-geek, a ghost maniac couple and their red headed daughter. They were the reason he was uncomfortable right now. They were the reason he couldn't sleep. They were the reason he couldn't clean his room. And the reason a soft warmth that was pressed on the small of his back. Danny froze as he felt the source of the warmth move.

"Danny?" a voice called out softly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"No... Can you?"

The girl snorted. "Nope. Too busy thinking of pay back."

Danny chuckled. "Make sure Tucker gets the worst punishment. He openly admitted it was his idea."

"Of course." She mused.

Earlier that day when Danny had his friends come over they were greeted by his somewhat eccentric father with a large gun.

A few explanations after, the trio learnt it was a new invention to capture ghosts. It would shoot a blob of goop that was similar to glue and leave the enemy immobile.

Later that day Tucker had a marvelous idea to 'test' the invention. While Danny and Sam were watching a movie he slipped a little residue of the goop on Danny's hand. It was surprisingly light so the raven haired boy was completely clueless to his best friends' actions. It was easy, especially with Danny's arm hanging limply on the back of the couch.

As soon as the villain was caught and brought to justice the halfa jumped along the Goth beauty next to him and gave a high five.

"Uh you can let go of my hand now Danny."

"I - I can't." he said confused.

Danny frowned at the memory but a little part of him couldn't help feeling a little – happy. It's been a month since the dance and admitting to Tucker about his feelings for Sam. His frown deepened when he remembered about the boy trying to ask her out constantly. He was supposed to be happy for her and support her but he just – _why can't I do it…I'm her best friend, she'd expect me to be there for her and I can't do that even. _

But then again…what did she see in him anyway? And she probably doesn't like him at all because it's already been weeks and she hasn't given him a definite answer. This made the young halfa perk up a little, but it lasted as fast as it came. Who was he kidding? Danny sighed.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Danny covered up. "I guess I really just can't sleep."

Sam got up and looked down at him. The moon light did wonders to her at this very moment. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her hair seemed much glossier than it normally is. Amethyst eyes searched his icy blues with a hint of concern.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?" she suggested.

"Yeah." He breathed. "Sure."

The pair walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand, planning on attacking the cookie jar first. Somehow they managed to loosen the goop up a bit to position their hands a more comfortable way, Danny's fingers and Sam's were intertwined together, and the young halfa couldn't help but feel like her hands fit perfectly in his. As soon as they walked in and clicked the lights, they were drenched in a bright yellow glow. The teens shielded their eyes for a few minutes to adjust.

"I hate it when that happens." Sam groaned softly as her eyes finally gave into the light.

Danny grinned at her. "C'mon, before someone catches us."

Like little kids, they carefully maneuvered their way to the other end of the kitchen to snatch a few treats. Sam giggled feeling like they were doing something illegal. As soon as they reached their destination the lid of the cookie jar was off and munches could be heard lightly echoing around their quiet surroundings.

"Hey Sam?" Danny called out through his chocolate chip covered mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Danny." She playfully scolded.

He swallowed quickly and brushed the crumbs off with the back of his hand. "I want to apologize. You know, for all this."

Sam raised an eye brow. "Are you apologizing for something Tucker did?"

"I know, weird right?" Danny chuckled. "But seriously, it must be awful being stuck like this."

The Goth just smiled and rolled her eyes.

After finishing 4 cookies each, they dusted their crumb coated fingers and quickly placing the lid back on the jar as if it wasn't touched at all, they scurried back towards the stair case. Once safely back in Danny's room, they laid back down on his bed both facing the ceiling. They didn't say anything for at least half an hour.

"We're so in trouble when your mom finds out half the cookies are missing." Sam said breaking the silence.

"Nah, we're only in trouble if we get caught." He joked.

"You're right. We can blame Tucker." She suggested, sleep evident in her voice.

"Perfect punishment." Danny agreed.

"By the way Danny," she yawned, and now he was sure she was going to fall asleep any time soon. "Your answer to the previous question."

"My previous question?" he turned to face her. They were so close, a little too close, but you can't blame them. The bed after all was only meant for one person.

The Goth simply nodded, her eyes starting to get heavy. "I don't mind being stuck with you." She gave him a warm smile before falling asleep.

Danny blinked a few times before the words seeped into his skull. He broke into a huge grin and felt the butterflies in his stomach go wild. He leaned in ever so quietly and placed a soft gentle kiss on his best friends' forehead.

"Good night Sam."

* * *

**A/N:**** I think this is much better than the last. What do you guys think? :)**


End file.
